


The Magic of Music

by hamish_adler_holmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Kate made me write this, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry attend a music festival, and the tent is <i>too damn small.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Music

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely wife Kate really wanted me to write this, and we were having some serious Drarry pain so. Here goes, and this hasnt been edited or anything, so all mistakes are my own. Obviously, I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

“These Muggle tents are horrible.”

Harry and Draco are laying side by side in the small tent, with barely enough room to move.  Though Draco had complained _a lot,_ they had to abide by the laws, and that meant no magic around this many muggles.  Harry had definitely thought about just throwing caution to the wind and casting a spell, but thoughts of what would happen if someone were to walk by at the wrong moment and see had stopped him.

“Just quit complaining, would you?  We aren’t going to be spending most of the time actually _in_ the tent.  We’ll be down by the musicians.”

Draco rolled on his side and faced Harry.  “Yeah, but still.  I woke up in the middle of the night when you kicked me in the shin for the tenth time.  You’re lucky I didn’t use a Leg-Locking spell on you.”

Harry laughed and rolled on his side, his face inches from Draco’s.  “You wouldn’t dare.”

“And why is that?”

“I would be able to do this,” Harry said, throwing one leg over Draco’s waist and tugging him closer, drawing a sharp cry from the blonde.  Harry ducked his head and kissed down Draco’s neck. 

Draco gasped and his hands moved up to Harry’s hair, tugging gently.  “Asshole,” he said, pulling Harry’s face level with his own.  He pressed closer, turning Harry so that he was underneath him, propping himself up on his elbows.  He kissed the other boy almost angrily, pressing his hips down.

“Christ, Draco.  We have to stop, Bastille is coming on in—” he tugs his arm out from underneath Draco, glancing at his watch.  “Ten minutes.  We need to get down to the stage.”

Draco rolls away and groans, stretching and making sure to elbow Harry as he does so.  “Fine, whatever.  You're lucky I like that band.  But we are definitely continuing this later, and I will _definitely_ curse you if you kick me again tonight when we’re sleeping.”

They crawl to the door of the tent, each ducking under the flap then standing and stretching, their backs popping loudly.  They make their way towards the stage, the sounds of a different band reaching their ears.  Harry reaches out and grabs Draco’s hand, twisting their fingers together.  He grins to himself as Draco tugs him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.  As they draw closer to the music, the sound louder, Harry leans up and whispers into Draco’s ear.

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

 


End file.
